The present disclosure herein relates to a method of manufacturing a nanocomposite sensor, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a nanocomposite sensor containing carbon nanotubes.
A nanocomposite is a composite material prepared by dispersing nano-sized organic or inorganic materials in a matrix material. A nanocomposite has better physical properties than a conventional polymer resin, thereby being widely used as industrial materials. Particularly, a nanocomposite containing carbon nanotubes is excellent in tensile strength, bending strength, impact resistance and electrical properties.
A sensor may be manufactured using a nanocomposite containing carbon nanotubes. As an example, when carbon nanotubes are added to a polymer having elasticity, the electrical properties thereof may change according to changes in shape, such as compression or elongation. Pressure sensors, strain sensors, load cells, and the like may be manufactured using such properties of a nanocomposite. The most important part in manufacturing a nanocomposite containing carbon nanotubes is to improve the dispersibility of the carbon nanotube. In general, carbon nanotubes are present in an aggregated state due to Van der waals force. In order to improve the electrical properties of a nanocomposite sensor, research on a method for improving the dispersibility of carbon nanotubes in a nanocomposite is necessary.